The present invention relates generally to covers for telescopic sights, and more particularly, to a cover constructed to more securely, efficiently and easily be mounted on and removed therefrom while also providing advantages heretofore not found in the prior art. Also provided herein are methods of using the cover of the present invention.
The prior art recognizes the desire of providing telescopic sight covers. However, such devices are generally more complicated, expensive to manufacture, difficult to use and/or lack the advantages and objectives sought out by those who use telescopic sights, for example but not limitation, in combination with guns on which such telescopic sights are mountable.
Thus, it is believed that further advances in the art are desirable. For example, covers for telescopic sights that are less complicated, easy to manufacture, easy to use and provides advantages over those devices in the prior art are desirable and advantageous. It is thus believed that the present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the aforementioned and below mentioned objectives.